Everclear, Frat Houses, and Other College Adventures
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Katara packs up her whole life (or, her childhood bedroom) in Alaska to attend college in hot and sunny New Mexico . Through a glitch in the system or a very passive-aggressive underpaid admissions intern, her freshman dormmate is the school founder's daughter, Azula. It's not great, until she meets Azula's older brother. Avatar college!AU. Mostly Zutara in interconnected shorts.
1. Bud Light

**So, on stories, if someone leaves ten reviews, to thank them I write a drabble. Sometimes they turn out really, really good. On Watpad and A03, this story is posted under the collection called 'Karios' and it doesn't have a name. On my tumblr, youngbloodlex22, it's just posted individually!**

 **Hope you good people here on enjoy it too :)**

 **I have found myself enjoying this one so much that it's entirely possible I'll continue to update it in little snapshots without a drabble redeemed, but I can't promise any set update schedule or anything. I mean, this story is meant to be read in little connected one-shots anyway, so this story will always be simultaneously completed and uncompleted, if that makes sense? I have two chapters/one shots of this written, so I think I'll update the second part I have in a couple days, give or take :)**

* * *

Katara shoved the last box Tetris-style into her trunk, rolling her eyes at Sokka, who hovered with a scowl on his face.

"Tell me why again you have to go to college so far away?" He asked, settling his arms into a cross, "It's crazy! What does that place have that Alaska doesn't? Not your entire family, for one."

"Sokka," Katara slammed the door harder than she needed to, "It just has other things. New Mexico might not be better than home, but it is different. Besides, college is just four years, then I'll be back."

"I don't like it," He admitted after a very long moment, "But Lord knows nothing I will say can change your mind, huh?"

"Nope." Katara agreed, but then went to give him a last hug, "I'll miss you Sokka."

"Yeah, none of that mushy stuff," Sokka said, turning so she didn't see the way his eyes were watering a little, "I'll miss you too, but only because you're one of the few cool people around here. Who am I going to hang out with now? The kid that licks frozen poles?"

Katara gave him a withering look, rolling her eyes, "You'll figure it out." She assured.

"Fine, fine." Sokka intercepted her attempt to open the driver's door, "Just promise me one thing? Don't go off and date anyone because otherwise, I'll have to break their nose."

"Right. Whatever." She rolled her eyes, but at his hardened gaze gave a huff, "I promise." She said holding up two intertwined fingers, "See?"

"Get out of here," Sokka bumped her shoulder, "Deserter." But, as he said it, he was almost smiling.

Katara watched him vanish in her rear-view mirror, his figure shrinking until it wasn't visible at all. And then, Katara drove and drove and drove.

She would remember this conversation specifically a week after moving into her dorm. She was on an all girl's floor, so there weren't many boys to meet personally.  
School didn't begin for another week and her roommate- a girl she wasn't sure if she liked yet- didn't seem interested in guys to begin with.

Azula had just about thrown a fit when she discovered not only was she in the crappiest dorm on campus, but she had to share something that Katara would have called a closet with an entire other person. Katara had awkwardly shuffled in the background as Azula argued with the RA about her rooming assignment. The RA seemed cool as a cucumber, probably having dealt with all sorts of people, quietly explaining the dorms were a lottery system so no one was more likely to get a 'good' dorm vs a 'bad' dorm.

"But my father owns this campus!" Azula argued.

The RA had merely shrugged, uncaring, and Katara tried looking up proof of these claims but came up short. Azula didn't bother setting her things up, because she kept telling Katara she'd be moving to a single in the nicest dorms, but Katara had a feeling she rarely told the truth. She wasn't mean to Katara, but Katara's dreams of moving in and becoming best friends with her roommate were pretty much shot down.

So, they existed like two acquaintances; Katara's side filled with her things and Azula's still in tidy, neat boxes.

A week later, her brother visited.

Katara had been watching _Stranger Things_ on her laptop when there was a knock on the door. Azula looked at Katara, eyebrows raised but made no motion to answer it. Katara sighed, unlocking it to find a boy in the halls. And, Katara could only think a single thing. Two things, actually.

Firstly, _damn he's attractive_ and secondly, he must be mistaken to be at our door.

"Uhhh…" Katara opened her mouth, shaking away her thoughts, although she was sure she was blushing widely.

"Azula there?" He asked, craning his neck around. Katara stuttered, about to say something like 'I didn't know Azula was dating someone', but was glad her tongue-tied state saved her from beginning that statement.

"Ugg, go away, Zuko." The way Azula addressed him was definitely reminiscent of the way Katara talked to her brother. And, there was a family resemblance.

"Dad sent me to check up on you. Wow, this place is cramped," Zuko said, stepping in past Katara. Katara spied a bra thrown lazily over her beanbag and practically leaped on top of it to hide it.

"I'm Katara." She said, trying to seem casual and natural in her chair. Zuko looked at her. His eyes flickered and he gave a small smile, something really sexy and Katara was pretty glad she was sitting because it made her knees feel weak.

"Sorry, hi. I'm Azula's brother."

"Who is leaving." Azula got up, practically shoving him out the door, "Tell dad to rescue me from this hell hole ASAP if you want to help."

"Azula, be nice," Zuko snapped, "The world isn't ending."

"Oh, you haven't seen the bathrooms yet," Azula shuddered, "Just, urg, be useful for once." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily.

"You want to go get dinner?" He asked, "This is making me hungry."

"No," Azula dismissed him harshly, "Go home if you're not going to help me out of this mess or fire the idiot that messed up my application."

Zuko snapped his jaw, "Maybe I wasn't talking to you?" He said although Katara was pretty sure he had been.

"Who were you talking to then? Katara?" Azula snorted.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "Yeah, I was."

"She doesn't want to go and get food with you," Azula said.

"Uhh, well, I'm a little hungry," Katara said. Frankly, she wanted this fight to end.

Azula turned to Katara, biting the inside of her cheek, "Hmm. Whatever." She finally decided after scrutinizing Katara for a long moment, "He has a girlfriend you know."  
"What? I was just-I'm not-,"

"I didn't mean it like a date, and I'm sure she didn't think that," Zuko cut in smoothly, "I'm just trying to be a nice person because I know you sure as hell aren't."  
"Yeah, not a date," Katara agreed. She was still pretty sure Sokka wouldn't like it, and that made her want to do it more.

"If it gets you out of my hair, whatever," Azula said. Katara couldn't be sure if she was talking to her or to Zuko. Probably both.

Zuko took Katara to one of the three restaurants they had on campus; a sushi place. It was middling in price- a place Katara would agree to go to with a friend, but wouldn't have paid for if she was alone. It was also a popular college haunt, which made it decidedly non-romantic.

"Thanks for going along with that. Zula can be a real piece of work." Zuko told Katara, insisting that he pay for her. Katara's protests were meager, considering she didn't have a job on campus yet and she was here entirely on scholarship.

"It's a small place. When people get angry, it gets warm really fast." She pointed out, "Besides, you don't seem half bad."

"You mean I don't seem like her at all?" Zuko interpreted. Katara held her tongue, but smiled apologetically, "It's true. She's...well, something. She's my sister, so I'm obligated to look out for her and all, but we don't get along all that great." Zuko pushed around some of his rice with his chopsticks, "I was hoping college would change that."

She sensed his mood darkening, sinking quickly. As though he was already going to give up. Katara wouldn't have given up on her brother, but her brother was a little more forthcoming than Azula seemed.

"Well," Katara blinked, "We're friends now." Zuko looked up at her, half-amused and half-surprised, "So, that means if you come to the dorms, it's to see me. If Azula ends up having to stick it out with me, chances are you'll see her too." She said with a small smile, folding her hands in front of her. Zuko looked grateful, though he didn't explicitly say it. But, she knew. It was what Katara did; fixer of the broken, helper of the downtrodden. Sokka often said that in an acerbic tone, but today, Katara felt proud of it.

Azula wasn't moved. Katara wouldn't eve be sure if her father owned the campus or not, but Zuko came up with a whole host of reasons that she was stuck there. So she unpacked, muttering cuss words and sending murderous looking glares at the white concrete walls.

And Zuko started coming around; they'd rope Azula into staying to watch a movie with them, and when Azula wasn't paying attention to herself, Katara would see her smiling ever so slightly. Sometimes Zuko's girlfriend came along, sometimes it was other girls in their dorm block, but Zuko was always a constant.

Katara got used to having him around. She would hold her feelings for him at the surface, just there enough that she could convince herself that it was a harmless crush because Katara wasn't a homewrecker, but she kept it close to her because people did stupid things when they had a crush on someone. Besides, in the early months, she'd tried to squish her feelings, but it just made her a little miserable. So, the feelings stayed, but she told herself Zuko would never be allowed to know.

As the months bleed into spring, there was a discussion buzzing around the dorms about what to do next semester. Some girls opted to stay in the dorms so they could room with friends, others threw around the idea of moving off campus to an apartment. Katara wouldn't call herself best friends with Azula (not nearly as close as she was with her brother) but she would call her someone she had learned to enjoy, in the sort of way she liked hot peppers but wouldn't eat a whole handful of them.  
She also couldn't be sure of Azula's feelings for her. Azula, who had stopped being mean to her but didn't go out of her way to be nice. But, maybe that was nice to Azula.

Therefore, when Azula asked if Katara wanted to move into her brother's house with her next semester, Katara nearly choked.

"Father won't get me my own place, and Zuko's is big enough. Plus, ever since he and Mai broke up, the house has a lot of extra space and you both know if Zuko and I are forced to live together we'll sooner kill each other than anything else."

"Mai and Zuko broke up?" Katara felt like she'd been kicked again, being blindsided twice in a short span of time.

"Tragically," Azula sighed, "So, you in?"

Katara waffled. Some other girls had extended an invitation to her a while ago, but Katara wasn't sure if it still stood. She'd seen Zuko's apartment before; it was stunning and large and a nicer place than she'd ever lived before. It wasn't even an apartment, it was closer to a freaking house. But it was an apartment; it was a penthouse.

"You'd be living with Zuko, every day…" Azula pointed out and Katara nearly said something along the lines of their Sunday Night Movie would be easier until she saw the gleam in Azula's eyes.

"I don't know what you're implying," Katara said, but her blush probably gave her away.

"Katara, I'm only going to extend this invitation once, so take it or leave it," Azula regained her usually snappy self, putting on her shoes to go out and take one of her exams, "But just know...this invitation comes from both me and Zuko. I like you. Don't be an imbecile."

Then, Katara was alone in their half-boxed up dorm room. If she didn't know Azula any better, she'd say that she cared.

Katara's fingers texted a message of Zuko before she was really aware of what was happening.

- _I hear we're living together next year, roomie._

Zuko's reply was instantaneous.

- _I look forward to it :)_

* * *

 **It would mean a lot if you left a review :) Leave a comment, make an author's whole day!**

 **If you like this, check out my very long Zutara fic, 'The Prince's Choice'. If you leave ten (actual) reviews, you can request another chapter of this and specify a prompt or theme, or request any other drabble your little hearts desires.**


	2. Wapatui

**The response on the first chapter/short of this has been so great :D**

 **This is part two, so far, the only other part I have written (but look at the A/N below with more on that)!**

* * *

Katara flopped down on her unmade and undressed mattress, staring up at the white ceilings of her new bedroom. Her last box from her dorm sat in a corner with the other boxes, unpacked and waiting. She rolled on her stomach, staring at the crown-molding running along the bottom of the walls and biting her nail. Even though this was 'the help's' room, it was the nicest place that she'd ever lived in.

Of course, Zuko was too kind to have a live-in housekeeper or maid, and only brought one in once a week, so this room was open for hers to have. Azula had made some comment about the 'pathetic size', but honestly, it was bigger than her bedroom at home- plus, she had her own bathroom. She wasn't even sure her boxes would fill half this space and the stained mattress she was on now she's vultured from the side of the road.

That had been Toph's idea; to take advantage of the move-out week on the campus. The time when nearly the whole city was in transit and half the students didn't plan on taking stuff with them anyway and left perfectly good furniture by the road to be picked up by the trash, although most of the times it made it to a new owner's room before the trucks would ever touch it. Toph, Suki, and Katara had packed into Suki's Chevy and prowled campus streets, shoving anything that looked to be in good condition into the truck bed and tied it down with a thousand bungee cords.

Katara had accumulated more furniture than she'd owned before, all for free. A mattress, a desk side table, a bookshelf, and a dresser. She was still looking for some sort of reading chair and maybe a desk chair. She doubted she'd find a bed frame and had already prepared herself for the truth she might have to go to IKEA for that.  
If Azula knew where she was finding the furniture, she'd probably be horrified; considering all of Azula and Zuko's own things came from fancy furniture stores and all matched each other perfectly. Katara's room looked like the leftovers from a flea market.

Her phone, charging on the ground, bleeped the familiar Skype call jingle.

She saw it was her mom and accepted, sitting back on the mattress against the wall. She had chosen not to go home this summer, but to stay here and try to find a job instead, so she was very much homesick. She had been expecting this; she'd texted her mom earlier in the day to say she'd gotten a job offer.

"Baby, hi!" Her mom's smiling face greeted her, "Congrats!" She said.

"It's not that exciting. I'm just working the front desk at the hotel in town." Katara rolled her eyes. It was a paying job, one that was more than willing to work with her schedule. So, yeah, Katara was pleased.

"Is that Kat?" She heard her father call from off-screen, "Oh! I need to talk to her."

Her mother passed off the phone.

"Hi daddy," Katara said, waving to him.

"Katara! So, I've been looking into apartments. There's a couple within a good price range, furnished, and utilities included. Do you know where," There was the sound of paper shuffling on his end, "The Ciel is? Am I saying that right?"

Katara winced.

"Actually, I uh, already have a place." She hadn't exactly found the words to tell her parents about her new rooming situation.

"Oh?" Her mother popped her head into the background, "Well, where is it? Do you have roommates? What's the price? Utilities?"

Ah, the third-degree. It was inevitable, but Katara had been putting it off as long as she could manage.

"Well, I live with Azula-," She began.

"Your old roommate?" Her father cut her off, narrowing his eyes, "I thought you didn't get along?"

"Azula and I are just two different people," Katara shrugged. They didn't not get along, but it's not like they were besties, "Plus, their other roommate dropped out last second, so they made me a really good deal. $400 a month, all utilities. It's really nice here." Katara said.

"Their?" Her father asked suspiciously, "Who else do you live with?"

"Toph," Katara lied quickly, "You know, the blind one?"

She wasn't about to admit to her parents she lived with a boy, much less a boy she was dating. Her parents would be horrified. It's not like they had the occasion to come down to her college often, since she was all the way from Alaska, so she was confident she could keep up this lie. What were her parents going to do? Go and ask Toph about it?

Well, her mom no. Her father…?

"Yeah, it's a smaller room, but I mean the price can't be beaten. Just a bunch of girls...all living together." She plastered a smile she knew was completely faux, but hoped over the gritty connection of Skype it would seem real.

"Oh, Toph seemed...interesting," Her mother said cautiously. By that, her mother meant she was horrified by Toph's potty-mouth the one and only time Toph had appeared over Skype with Katara. And Toph had been on her 'best behavior' apparently, "What about Suki? Couldn't you have found a place with her?"

"Well, she just continued her old lease, so she wasn't in the market for a new roommate. She's two years older than I am, ma." Katara pointed out. Her whole family loved Suki, Sokka included (although, for a different reason- he had seen her picture once and was certifiably obsessed and in love with her).

"Katara?" Zuko called through the mostly-empty apartment, as Azula hadn't officially moved in yet.

"Is that a boy? Who's that?" Her father asked immediately, eyes narrowing.

"Oops, bad connection! I'll talk to you later, bye!" Katara said, clicking end. She knew she'd handled that with less than poise, but hey, what were they really going to do? She was nineteen now, dammit, she could date a boy if she so pleased! She could be having sex with a boy, as long as she was safe about it. She was an adult.

"Katara?" Zuko poked his head in, "Oh, you found a mattress. I would have paid for one, you know?"

"It's fine." Katara felt a little uncomfortable with all the money Zuko had to be throwing around freely, "You've already done a lot for me."

Katara didn't even want to know what the rent was on this place, really, but she was sure it wasn't close to $400. Zuko and Azula didn't know, because they didn't pay for it, and at first they'd both offered a free room. Katara had more pride than that, so Azula just spitballed a price. Even so, Katara was sure for a room in this nice a place with its own bathroom, it was surely closer to $700.

"Hey, so, Azula's going to a party tonight. Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Katara nodded. It was the first week most students moved back, so she was sure the parties would be starting back up again soon, "I just need to find my, well, everything," She said, eyeing the un-marked cardboard boxes.

"I'd offer to help, but I have my internship," Zuko sighed, "Which tie says 'I'm not just daddy's trust fund kid'?" He asked, holding up two ties. Katara examined them closely.

"That one, for sure," Katara laughed. She was pointing to a hideous paisley one, "Because any trust fund baby would have a much better fashion sense."

Zuko grinned at her response, throwing the more professional one to the side and using Katara's floor length mirror, leaned against the closet door. He ducked to see his reflection, his nimble fingers to looping the silken fabric. He gave Katara a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

That left Katara to her own devices, to begin to unearth her possessions, mostly searching for her party outfits that were buried way below, since she had little occasion to use them.

She heard the front door open.

"Azula?" She called down the long, white halls, "That you?"

She padded out to the living room to see Azula with a handbag. She was sure a mountain of luggage was sure to follow.

"Katara, I see you've made the move," Azula set her sunglasses on top of her head. Behind her, Mai and Ty Lee slipped inside. Katara and Mai regarded each other for a quiet moment. It was the first time she'd seen Mai since she had begun officially dating Zuko at the start of the summer.

"How was Europe?" She asked, diverting her attention away.

"Fab, darling," Azula, "Just a thrill! You'll have to go sometime. I'm sure you could easily talk Zuko into taking you to our Tuscan villa over winter break."

"Uh, maybe." Katara winced, "You said something about a party to Zuko, tonight?"

"Yes! I hoped you go and-" Azula looked Katara up and down, "Are you wearing that?" She frowned.

"No," Katara felt her face flush a little, "I'm still looking for something. Makeup too."

"Well, let me help you." Azula decided, "Mai, Ty- you two know where everything is. You'll be okay out here?"

"Sure! Good to see you, Kat." Ty Lee was always gregarious. Mai hardly looked at her.

In Katara's room, Azula seemed to make her judgements about the furniture but kept her mouth quiet.

"Do you still have that mesh shirt from homecoming's party?" Azula asked, starting to rifle through her things, "That would work. And those mini black shorts."  
"I was going to wear jeans…" Katara trailed off.

"Zuko's a leg girl," Azula said, "Don't ask me how I know. He'll like you in these." She held up a pair of short black jean shorts that Katara only had because Azula insisted she buy them once at a time at the mall. She'd worn them once. She'd been meaning to give them Goodwill. It seemed she'd be wearing them once more.

"And this. We're sophomores now. We need to dress like we're not children anymore." Azula finished off the outfit with one of Katara's bralettes. There was it in her tone that this was the outfit, no arguing, and Azula pretty much got her way. Katara wasn't going to fight with her about it now.

They left for the party about two hours later, after a round of shots for everyone. Katara still wasn't used to shots and had to finish her in two takes, unlike the rest of the girls.

Azula bought an uber for them, bringing them to a house that looked well past it's day. There were already beer cans cluttering the yard.

"Oh, a Bone House party," Ty Lee said, "I have a money to pay for our cups. It's still five, right Zula?"

"Last I heard," Azula shrugged.

"Bone House?" Katara echoed, frowning. Azula had gone out to parties often last year. Katara, on occasion.

"Trombones. As in, a band house." It was Mai who answered, shocking Katara by answering her, "The quietest and geekiest ones throw the wildest parties."

"Yeah. I can see that" Katara said, frowning. Already, she could hear the bass line from outside, there was a table of beer pong set up on the driveway, and two idiots had managed to get onto the roof and were stumbling rather precariously near the edge, "Should we help them?"

No one seemed to answer her. No one else seemed concerned about the roof goes (though, it seemed most the party was already drunk) but Katara decided the drop may break a bone, but wouldn't kill them.

Ty Lee bought their Red Cup fee and they managed to find a keg in the back, manned by a boy who looked like trouble, despite his Hawaiian shirt which usually made people look like dweebs. But, it was the way he was wearing it (disheveled, mostly unbuttoned) and the ever-present shit-eating grin.

"Azula, the sun has been your friend," He whistled, looking her up and down, "But I have to imagine a girl like you is a perfectionist enough to want zero tan lines. Care to indulge my bet?" He leaned over the sticky, beer-stained counter made from a repurposed door.

"Jet, you're a dog," Azula said, but behind her scowl was almost a grin, "And you don't play anything, do you?" She squinted.

"Only the game of love, darlin'," He smirked, "But, I'm friends with a guy. Said I'd get free drinks if I helped out. Beer?" He held up the nozzle. They funneled through. He flirted with the whole group. Ty Lee rolled her eyes, sighing and telling Jet he shouldn't be so crass. Mai sent him a look which made him rescind his comment. When he got to Katara, he laughed.

"Doesn't look like your usual, Azula. Too wide-eyed."

"I'm her roommate from the dorms." Katara tried to look as cool and collected as Azula did.

"Alaska girl," Jet wiggled a finger at her, "Of course." Katara didn't know if she should be honored or creeped out that Jet knew about her, "I can warm ya up, if you need me to."

"Oh, stop it. She's dating my brother now." Azula shoved his arm.

"You'd go for a guy like Zuko?" Jet narrowed his eyes, "Well, if it's angsty, moody types that float your boat, I'd like to offer myself up as the better model. I have everything grumpy does, as well as the experience." He raised a suggestive eyebrow. Katara was about to say that she didn't actually find Zuko all that grumpy when Azula leaned across and filled Katara's red cup herself.

"Keep dreaming and find some other girls to bother." She dismissed him, "C'mon, let's go. Enjoy ourselves." Azula emphasized, grinning to Katara. Katara already felt a little out of place.

"If you drink that, it will get better," Mai offered a piece of advice, although Katara wasn't sure how sound the advice of 'get drunk' was. However, Katara would try anything once, and she forced herself to chug it. When she went to refill her solo cup, she made sure to go to the other side of the Bone House where Jet was not the one manning the keg.

Somewhere in the music, she found Toph. Toph, who had a gaggle of guys following her around but Toph seemed oblivious (or, was purposely ignoring) their advances. Toph was the sort that attracted guys in a different way than Mai or Ty Lee or even Azula did. Toph attracted guys because she was almost a guy herself, sans her petite stature and long black hair.

"Ugg, that's what you're drinking? No, no." Toph gave a disgusted look into Katara's cup. Katara wasn't sure if she was too drunk to remember she couldn't see, or if she was sniffing for whiffs of really cheap beer.

"It's not bad when you're two in. Or three?" Katara frowned, staring down into the contents like it was a Magic 8 ball that would tell her which drink she was on.

"Lemme get that," Toph demanded, taking it from her hands and dumping the contents out the window. There was a squawk and Toph laughed, "Sorry, dude, but maybe don't stand under windows!" She disappeared and returned with something much fruiter in Katara's cup.

"What's this?" Katara asked, taking one sip but finding it just as bad as the beer, but in a totally different way.

"WOP." Toph replied, "It's basically whatever mixed things a host can find around the house!"

"What's it this time?" Katara yelled over the heavy music and the thumping bass line. Or, it might have been the thumping of her own heartbeat echoing in her ears. She couldn't tell.

"Er, probably just Everclear and Kool-Aid." Toph decided after a sip.

"Great." Katara laughed and drank a large swig.

By the time Zuko appeared at the party, Katara was nearly trashed. It was okay, a little since by the time Zuko found Katara, his own friends had roped him into enough shots to be caught up to her.

"You look great," He said, but Katara didn't hear the first time.

"What?" She asked.

He leaned in, just by her ear, "I said, you look great. Though, what I should say is, you look sexy." His voice just made Katara bit her lip and tug him closer to her, grasping the front of his shirt.

Katara wouldn't call herself an exhibitionist, but at a party so large, it was so easy to be intimate. There were a whole host of couples plastered to the wall like flies, in the darker corners of the old creaking house, locked in a sloppy embrace. Katara was determined not to be sloppy, but all the rest of it she'd go for since she had to kiss her boyfriend right now.

His lips were warm and moist, and from the hunger in his kiss, it seemed like he'd been thinking along the same lines as Katara. He locked his fingers into her braids, his other hand skimming up the open skin of her upper legs, tracing the place where the end of her jean shorts met her thigh.

Damn it, but thank you Azula. Although, Azula probably didn't want to know that her tips were helping her brother get laid. Was she willing to sleep with him? Well, not on this dirty wall, obviously, or anywhere near the Bone House, although the name would be strangely appropriate and-

"Don't think so hard when you're drunk. You'll just get a worse headache," Zuko chuckled as if he could see the gears churning away. His teeth caught the bottom of her lip, "Just feel."

That was something Katara could do. She was more than happy to allow Zuko to press her against the wall, pressing her slightly upward, enough so she got the memo and allowed his leg to slip between hers. The music faded away, the buzzing vagueness that the alcohol was causing her faded away and all that was left was Zuko's fingers skirting over any open skin that was there for him and Katara's own hands slipping underneath his button-up that he still had on from his internship.

"Oh, god," A voice interrupted them. At first, Zuko just ignored it. Katara's mind came back enough to realize she recognized the voice, but could not place it. Zuko began nipping under her jawline, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"I'm serious you two. Get a room. We have plenty at home," The voice insisted again and Zuko parted from Katara gently, glaring at his younger sister, "I'm just making sure that you don't end up giving the whole party a show," She said, eyes zeroing in on Zuko's half-undone button-up and Katara's blouse, which was shoved up nearly over her bra.

Katara quickly yanked it back down.

"We weren't going to," Zuko crossed his arms, but from the steadily rising blush, Katara wasn't sure he'd be stopping either, "You're so weird, Zula. Did you come looking for us?"

"No. Jet happened to be very concerned that you were going to defile this poor innocent soul."

"Oh," Zuko snorted, "Like Jet's one to talk. He's 'defiled' more girls than I can count."

"Hey, just saying," Azula shrugged, "Call an Uber. Go home." He words were directed at Katara more than her brother, "And I swear to God if I get home and I hear you two doing anything, I will personally burn all your textbooks. I don't want to hear you two getting it on. I may approve of this, but that doesn't mean I need to hear anything."

Katara's fingers clumsily managed to get an Uber, but her head was spinning and blacking out by the time it was called. She was surprised she made it to the door, but she was mostly being supported by Zuko. He helped her into his bedroom, onto his bed.

"I'll be right back," Zuko said, "I'm going to go get us some water." He said. Katara skimmed out of her shorts, and then threw her top some direction across the room, waiting eagerly. She was bound-determined to finish what they'd started. That is if she could just keep her eyes open.

When Zuko returned to his room, he saw Katara passed out on his sheets, looking perfectly comfortable. He chuckled half-expecting something like this, and drank his water. He turned out the lights and curled up next to her, equally as contented to do this with Katara as anything else.

* * *

 **So, as I said, I so far only have two parts of this written...however, since I'm just about to finish up my other Zutara story (or, book 1 of it anyway) and take a** **hiatus** **to figure out that** **story line** **and get most of it written, I'll be looking to update this one, at least little** **snippets** **here and there.**

 **SO if you have a chapter/something you'd like to see/an 'adventure' you'd like Katara/Zuko/any other character to go on, lemme know and if I might write it!**


End file.
